


Тони и его гиперсексуальность

by Lana_red



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_red/pseuds/Lana_red
Summary: У Тони Старка всегда было чрезвычайно высокое либидо. На самом деле он-то большую часть сознательной жизни считал свое либидо самым что ни на есть обычным. Ну серьезно, неужели в этом мире и правда есть люди, которым достаточно испытывать оргазм всего пару раз в неделю?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 42





	Тони и его гиперсексуальность

У Тони Старка всегда было чрезвычайно высокое либидо. На самом деле он-то большую часть сознательной жизни считал свое либидо самым что ни на есть обычным. Ну серьезно, неужели в этом мире и правда есть люди, которым достаточно испытывать оргазм всего пару раз в неделю? Ладно, не всегда есть время, силы, да и подходящий партнер, чтобы заниматься сексом несколько раз в день. Иногда — именно что иногда! — может быть тупо не до того, чтобы даже просто подрочить: внезапно захватившая идея по усовершенствованию нового костюма, требующая немедленного воплощения в жизнь, ну или спасение мира там. Но чтобы добровольно, имея при этом все возможности, время, личное пространство, не будучи при этом импотентом, лишать себя заслуженной разрядки более чем на несколько часов? Это было за гранью здравого смысла и какого бы то ни было понимания.

В подростковом возрасте, а затем и в молодости Тони частенько слышал от ровесников, что те мастурбируют всего лишь один-два раза в день, а то и реже, но списывал это на стеснительность этих самых ровесников, справедливо считая, что те порядком преуменьшают собственные сексуальные запросы. Но с каждым годом с ним происходило все больше странных случаев, указывающих на то, что Тони Старк ошибался. То девушка с научной выставки оказывалась шокирована столь быстрой готовностью Тони ко второму раунду, то парень, который подрабатывал стриптизером в замшелом гей-клубе, отказывался от оральных ласк в исполнении Тони наутро, мотивируя это проведенной вместе бурной ночью. Каким-то непостижимым образом оказывалось, что практически все его партнеры — независимо от возраста, пола и степени близости их отношений — просто не нуждались в таком количестве секса, даже если и хотели Тони как полоумные. И в какой-то момент все же пришлось признать очевидное: его либидо было как минимум выше среднего. Если не вообще самое высокое среди тех, с кем он успел оказаться в одной постели.

Разумеется, проблема, если эту его особенность вообще стоило считать проблемой, была легко решаемой. Серьезных отношений Тони никогда не строил, а с пассиями на одну, ну или на несколько ночей работала одна и та же схема: после первого раза отойти в ванную, якобы за стаканом воды, а там быстренько передернуть, чтобы вернуться уже более-менее удовлетворенным. К тому же легкие интрижки совершенно не мешали ему мастурбировать утром в кровати — чтобы избавиться от утреннего стояка, в обеденный перерыв в комнате отдыха — в качестве снятия стресса, в туалете во время затянувшейся встречи с деловыми партнерами — тупо от скуки, а иногда и прямо в мастерской — чтобы сбросить скопившееся перевозбуждение, которое неизменно растекалось по всему телу от новых гениальных идей.

Реальные проблемы начались с приходом в жизнь Тони первых настоящих отношений. Поначалу казалось, что с мисс Поттс сработает привычная схема, но та была слишком внимательной и очень быстро начала замечать его бесконечные отлучки. Скрывать и дальше происходящее было бы попросту глупо, так что Тони честно признался, что несколько раз на дню придумывает всевозможные поводы выйти вроде срочного телефонного звонка исключительно для того, чтобы остаться наедине с собой и с упоением подрочить. Пеппер сделала вид, что все в порядке, сказала, что, мол, у всех свои особенности, и даже пошутила о том, что в прессе его часто называют половым гигантом, что, как выяснилось, намного ближе к правде, чем все думают. Но насколько его незаменимая помощница была внимательной к деталям и проницательной, когда дело касалось чужих чувств, настолько же сама не умела скрывать собственные эмоции. Чуть сморщенный от неудовольствия нос, слегка поджатые губы, искусственная улыбка с легкой тенью неодобрения — все это выдавало ее настоящее отношение к особенности Тони с лихвой. 

Сама Пеппер не слишком любила секс, слова «безумная страсть» и «сжигающее желание» совершенно не подходили к ней. Она скорее «занималась любовью», и не из желания получить удовольствие и доставить его партнеру, а с целью укрепить их отношения, стать ближе, выразить свои чувства. Насколько Тони мог судить, его несостоявшаяся невеста честно силилась его понять, но так и не смогла. 

После того как их отношения окончательно развалились, Тони решил, что он просто не создан для чего-то длительного и серьезного. Впрочем, с бесконечными делами Мстителей, разработкой новых костюмов и спасением Вселенной ему было даже не до мимолетных интрижек, не говоря уже о серьезных отношениях.

Все меняется с появлением в его жизни Питера.

Тони и сам не понимает, когда тот превращается из неловкого и чрезмерно эмоционального подростка в невероятно привлекательного парня, от одного взгляда на которого в штанах становится до безумия тесно, а по всему телу пробегает сладкая дрожь. Тони периодически дрочит на образы своих друзей и знакомых и, несмотря на юный возраст своего подопечного, не видит ничего криминального в том, чтобы иногда во время снятия напряжения представлять счастливую улыбку, расползающуюся на лице Паучка, стоит Тони его похвалить, его томный сексуальный голос с упрямыми нотками, когда он что-то доказывает своему наставнику, его изящные, но сильные руки с литыми мышцами, которыми он без проблем может поднять автомобиль, и, конечно же, упругую задницу, которой тот будто бы нарочно регулярно щеголяет перед Тони. 

Довольно быстро «иногда» превращается в «регулярно», а затем затмевает собой все прочие сексуальные фантазии. Тони становится буквально одержимым Паучком, его и так высокое либидо просто взрывается в присутствии Питера. У Тони постоянно стоит, когда они работают над чем-то вдвоем, и долго так продолжаться не может. Попытки отдалиться от своего подопечного не увенчиваются успехом: Питер с легкостью отклоняет все предлоги, почему они сегодня не могут поработать над новым составом паутинной жидкости или улучшением брони для кого-то из команды, и находит все новые и новые поводы, чтобы остаться с Тони наедине. Все чаще кажется, что это не совпадение, что Питер не случайно оказывается так близко, стоит им оказаться лишь вдвоем, не случайно принимает соблазнительные позы, то нагибаясь за упавшей отверткой, то сладко потягиваясь и задирая при этом футболку на добрые несколько дюймов, но Тони списывает подобное на разыгравшуюся фантазию, пока наконец Паучок не переходит к решительным действиям.

— Тони, — зовет его Питер, когда они после долгих часов работы в мастерской решают сделать перерыв на кофе. С недавних пор Паучок начал обращаться к нему по имени, благодаря чему Тони окончательно перестал видеть в нем ребенка и уже практически не стыдится своего влечения. — Могу я задать один вопрос?

— Чего это ты вдруг таким вежливым стал? — хмыкает Тони. — Ну валяй.

Питер внезапно краснеет.

— Ты… — он запинается, но лишь на секунду. — Хочешь меня? 

— Че-его? — Тони давится кофе, и чашка едва не падает у него из рук, как в какой-то дешевой мелодраме.

Но Паучок, несмотря на щеки, уже напоминающие по оттенку спелые томаты, конкретизирует вопрос, не оставляя ни единого шанса истолковать его слова еще каким-то образом.

— Я имею в виду… Хочешь заняться со мной сексом? То есть я знаю, что хочешь, просто не уверен, что меня, — Питер тараторит быстро-быстро, словно долго решался на этот разговор, а сейчас боится передумать и замолчать. — Как бы сказать… — он слегка мнется, подбирая слова. — Когда мы вместе работаем, ты все время возбужден. Понимаешь, паучье чутье, все дела, я чувствую такие вещи, — Питер то заглядывает своему наставнику прямо в глаза, то опускает взгляд в пол, но продолжает говорить. — Я еще первое время думал, что у тебя запах такой особенный, ну по жизни, а потом понял, что нет, ты… э-э-э… в общем, твое возбуждение усиливается прямо перед тем, как ты куда-то уходишь под самыми глупыми предлогами, а когда ты возвращаешься, становишься чуть менее заведенным, ну первые минут десять.

Питер заканчивает свою мысль и снова поднимает глаза на Тони, которому впервые за долгое время нечего сказать. Как так получилось, что вчерашний пацан оказался настолько проницательным? Ну да, паучье чутье, будь оно неладно. А Тони-то считал себя мастером маскировки. Черт возьми, Питер Паркер уже давно в курсе, что Тони дрочит на его светлый образ. Мысленно он уже вовсю бьется головой о стену. Они смотрят друг на друга несколько долгих минут, после чего Тони не выдерживает и отводит взгляд, а Паучок продолжает:

— Так вот, я что хотел спросить. Это ты по жизни всегда, э-э-э, хочешь… или реагируешь так на меня?

В голове у Тони крутится множество способов, как выкрутиться, тем более что Паучок сам предложил ему такой удобный вариант. «Да, знаешь, Пит, давненько секса не было, надо бы мне уже девушку найти» — скажи и все, что сложного? Питер отстанет, небось еще и извинится за то, что воспринял подобное на свой счет, с его-то заниженной самооценкой. Но язык Тони быстрее его мозга, и он сам не понимает, почему говорит то, что говорит:

— Если честно, Пит, и то и другое, — Тони чувствует себя подростком, сгорающим от стыда, но все же берет себя в руки и смотрит на Питера, буквально пожирающего его глазами. — Эх, помирать — так с песней, — бормочет он себе под нос и продолжает уже громче и увереннее. — Раз уж ты так хочешь знать, пацан, у меня по жизни высокое либидо. Обожаю секс, обожаю дрочить, обожаю получать оргазм. Завожусь с полпинка, зачастую даже от совершенно не сексуальных вещей вроде создания очередного костюма. Иногда опаздываю на важные собрания, потому что просто не могу остановиться, а мысль о том, что я опоздаю, заводит только сильнее. Я уже на что только не дрочил, даже о свой самый первый костюм терся, а еще трахал себя железной перчаткой, — Тони еще никому не признавался в этом и не знает, почему рассказывать Питеру о подобном настолько легко и правильно. — Я и на разных людей дрочу — и вымышленных, и давно умерших, и реальных знакомых, но все быстро проходит. А вот в последнее время, — он слегка понижает голос, — я будто зациклился на одном человеке. Не могу думать ни о ком, кроме него. Когда он… когда ты, Питер, рядом, я возбуждаюсь вдвое чаще, чем обычно, хотя куда уж чаще. Ты — моя самая горячая фантазия, Пит, — заканчивает он шепотом.

Питер смотрит на него с целой смесью эмоций. На его лице проглядывают и удивление, и смущение, и сочувствие, и… желание? Хотя, возможно, это лишь кажется распаленному Тони с его больным воображением. Но Паучок молчит, как он сам несколько минут назад, и Тони продолжает свой монолог.

— Я понимаю, для тебя это все странно и неприятно. Еще бы, узнать, что старший друг и наставник только и думает, как тебя трахнуть. Ну или чтобы ты трахнул его. Или отсосал… Так о чем это я, — Тони одергивает себя, видя округлившиеся глаза Паучка и понимая, что ушел не в ту степь. — Не думай, что я на тебя только как на сексуальный объект смотрю. Мне нравится работать с тобой. И общаться тоже. С тобой о многом можно поговорить, ты не осуждаешь меня, не бежишь сплетничать, как только узнаешь что-то обо мне. Уж не знаю, то ли это ты взрослый не по годам, то ли я все еще в душе подросток, но мне с тобой куда интереснее, чем с людьми моего возраста. Скучными семейными занудами, — усмехается Тони. — Ну с кем я еще могу полночи проводить эксперименты с новой броней, а потом вместо того, чтобы наконец-то лечь спать, смотреть «Звездные войны» и поедать грибную пиццу? — Питер все еще таращится на него, практически не моргая, и Тони не может понять его реакцию. Он растерян? напуган? в полном ужасе? — Слушай, я не могу обещать, что не буду думать о тебе, когда дрочу, уж прости, но я ни в коем случае не собираюсь ни к чему тебя принуждать. Тебе нечего опасаться рядом со мной. Да даже если бы я и захотел, — Тони снова усмехается, — ты куда сильнее меня, все конечности мне переломаешь, стоит мне только подумать о подобном.

— С чего бы это мне ломать конечности мужчине моей мечты? — голос Питера звучит словно гром среди ясного неба, и в мастерской наступает полная тишина. У Тони начались слуховые галлюцинации на почве дрочки по пятнадцать раз на дню? 

Вместо того чтобы ответить, Питер делает шаг по направлению к Тони, с силой притягивает его лицо к своему, чтобы не было возможности отстраниться (как будто Тони бы стал, хах), и целует с таким напором, сразу же засовывая язык ему едва ли не в самую глотку, что у Тони искры сыплются из глаз, а член готов разорвать штаны.

Так начинаются их абсолютно сумасшедшие, крышесносные и такие невероятные отношения. Питер способен зажечь его одним взглядом, но и сам легко вспыхивает, словно спичка, от плотоядного взгляда Тони, от пары грязных словечек или от одного вовсе не случайного прикосновения. Питер — само воплощение страсти и порока во всех смыслах. Кажется, ему доставляет изощренное удовольствие доводить Тони до грани, особенно там, где нельзя накинуться на него с поцелуями и содрать всю одежду.

Впрочем, окончательно сбрендившего Тони подобное не останавливает. Он зажимает Питера в коридоре на Базе, в шаге от ничего не подозревающих Сэма и Роуди, уплетающих лапшу с курицей и овощами на кухне. Он врывается к нему в примерочную в магазине брендовой одежды, куда они пришли выбрать Питеру костюм для официальных случаев, и около пятнадцати минут убеждается, хорошо ли сидят на нем темно-синие брюки. Если продавец что-то и понял, он не подает ни малейшего вида, тем более учитывая чаевые, в пять раз превышающие стоимость самого костюма. Конечно же, самодовольный и наглый Питер (когда только таким стал!) не остается в долгу. Он присылает ему крайне провокационные фотографии, когда тот сидит на собрании акционеров, а потом совсем съезжает с катушек, отсасывая Тони в своей старой комнате в Квинсе с тетушкой за стенкой. Тони клянется, что больше не позволит себе подобного, ведь Мэй в прямом смысле снесет ему голову, если узнает, что и в каких позах он творит с ее племянником, но на самом деле хочет еще. И судя по тому, как коварно ухмыляется Питер в ответ на его слова, мелкий засранец все прекрасно понимает.

Странным образом из головы Тони улетучиваются абсолютно все сексуальные фантазии, не касающиеся Питера (хотя в последнее время их оставалось не так уж и много). Когда Паучок на учебе или встречается с друзьями, Тони разглядывает те самые фотографии, бережно хранящиеся в тщательно зашифрованной папке на сервере Пятницы, а его воспаленный мозг задается вопросом, почему он до сих пор не выебал Питера на обеденном столе.

В какой-то момент Тони даже начинает казаться, что его особенность не станет проблемой. Питер молод и горяч, в таком возрасте секса хочется много и часто, особенно если влюблен до безумия (а в его чувствах сомневаться не приходится). Тони теряет бдительность, расслабляется настолько, что перестает притворяться нормальным, как рано или поздно начинал делать со всеми до Питера. Когда они наедине в огроменной кровати Тони в его спальне, он не делает вид, что полностью удовлетворен после второго оргазма. Вместо этого он с упоением отдрачивает Питеру и насаживается на его член в позе наездника, как только тот снова становится твердым. Он просит Питера продолжать даже после того, как сам кончил без единого прикосновения, зная, что легко возбудится снова. И, кажется, Питер более чем доволен.

Впервые Питер отказывается от продолжения спустя две недели безудержного секса на каждой поверхности. Тони только что второй раз спустил в задницу своего парня, и вид медленно вытекающей на темно-серую простыню спермы заставляет его начавший было опускаться член подняться пуще прежнего. 

— То-они, мне вставать рано, — выдыхает Питер. В его голосе слышится не заигрывание, а самая обычная усталость.

Тони вздыхает, опуская себя с небес на землю, и слезает с кровати, собираясь продолжить в ванной.

— Эй, ты куда собрался? — в сонном голосе Паучка сквозит удивление и непонимание. — Я думал, само… самоудовлетворяться, — он все же выговаривает это слово, — рядом с голым любовником поприятнее будет, чем дрочить на какие-то там картинки, — Питер явно устал, но его сил хватает на то, чтобы насмешливо фыркнуть. — Кстати, я тут новых фоток наделал, хотел тебе завтра во время интервью прислать. Если тебе уже не хватает живого меня, можешь воспользоваться, — он кивает на телефон. — Или порно свое любимое посмотри, вроде на «Порнхабе» тебя еще не заблокировали.

Питер хихикает и переворачивается на бок, обнимая подушку и принимая наиболее удобное положение для сна. Он закрывает глаза и почти сразу же засыпает, забив на вытекающую из собственного тела сперму, о чем явно пожалеет с утра, а Тони еще долго пялится на него, забыв о своем возбуждении и не понимая, за какие такие заслуги ему настолько в этой жизни повезло.


End file.
